In order to avoid blinding other traffic participants, it is important to determine the distance from a vehicle traveling in front.
German Patent No. 43 36 288 describes a device for monitoring the rear or front space of a parking motor vehicle using a video camera having an image sharpness control that can follow an object, once recognized, with sharpness over the entire search field, using autofocus.
The device uses this property for an image-processing-supported tracking of the viewing angle of a video camera that is pivotable and can be inclined, whereby an object limiting the rear-side or front-side penetration depth of the vehicle can be viewed up until contact with the bumper.